Aleka
History When Aleka was born her mother looked at her and just simply said "no" she told the nurse to put her up for adoption. She was in the center until she was 10, when a young couple adopted her. Aleka lived with the family until she turned 12 when she was kidnapped. The kidnappers didn't want money they wanted a little girl. Aleka was raped by one of the kidnappers and forced to stay captive in a room. Aleka's parents tried to ask the police for help but they couldn't find any clues or leads so, Aleka stayed with the kidnappers for a couple of months until, one of the kidnappers went to give her, her food but he couldn't find her so, he went into her room. Aleka hid behind the door and as soon as the man came in she slammed her fist into the back of his head, grabbed his knife and untied herself. Aleka then sneaked by all of the other men and finally got out to find that she wasn't in the same city she lived in for so long. Aleka had many struggles throughout that year, begging for money, eating scraps, and doing tedious jobs... About a year from when she escaped she saw a sign for a world tournament so she decided to join. When Aleka was at the table to join she spotted some tasty food and decided to ask for some, at this time the entrants for the tournament were closed and so she had to watch in the stands... Personality Aleka is a very spunky, very dark type person. She tries her hardest at everything. She isn't a very "good" person. If you mess with Aleka she'll bite write back, especially if you hurt something precious to her. Aleka can also be considered a genius. Nene Saga Tournament Arc Aleka first showed up at the tournament but wasn't able to join, instead she decided she would like to watch it. She was sitting in the stands, minding her own business when Aleka saw a young boy with a tail, slapping anyone who came close. She was angered by the boy and decided to go teach him respect. As soon as the boy, Ketsu, tried to slap Aleka she grabbed his tail. Immediately Ketsu started drroling over her. The two had a brief arguement when one of them decided it would be better to bring it somewhere else. Ketsu and Aleka fought, Aleka being the winner. She and Ketsu decided to go there seperate ways. Aleka trained for a while until she met Ketsu again, this time fighting his friend, Zephar. Aleka noticed how much stronger Ketsu was fighting him. Aleka waited until they were donefighting to confront him about this. Ketsu explained and the two flew away. As they were fighting Ketsu told Aleka about his other forms. Aleka and Ketsu met up with some goons called Renon and Xaed. The two jumped Ketsu as he transformed into his second form. Aleka was given the time to run away. Space War Arc Aleka arrived again to see that more people were arriving. Aleka decided Ketsu couldn't stay alone, otherwise he would be fooled. Aleka stayed while watching Xealeos and Ketsu fight Renon. Aleka waited until they were done. As Renon fell to the ground A man named Matcha distracted Zephar and Ketsu from a man getting beaten to death.One of the men that killed Tyranno, Giitar asked Zephar if he wanted to join them, Zephar accepted to where Ketsu was sick of looking at them. Him and Aleka left. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Aleka decided that it would help Ketsu and herself to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so Aleka and Ketsu took a quick nap on Kami's lookout, without Ketsu knowing. When they awoke Ketsu was sad to see where they were at and urged Aleka not to go in, Aleka didn't listen. As Ketsu was leaving Aleka used her speed to arrive in front of him and tackle him into the chamber. There Ketsu was extremely angery, Aleka calmed him down and started talking, there conversation ended with a kiss. Aleka and Ketsu got a years worth of training in twenty four hours during this time, Aleka showed soem signs of magic. By thee end of the training, Ketsu had changed his name to Seniyan. Post Space War When Seniyan and Aleka got out of the chamber they were greeted by Zephar. Both ignored Zephar like he was nothing. Both Zephar and Seniyan got into an arguement about Seniyan not forgiving him. Aleka convinced Seniyan to forgive Zephar so, the two flew off to follow Zephar. Zephar landed in thee artic to talk to his friend Bel'Zarenthikos, who knows magic. Aleka figured this out and asked Bel if he could teach her magic. Bel had showed her the ways and Aleka learned how to control magic. Aleka and Bel conversated and Aleka learned that she would become immortal, and that all of her attachments would wither away. Aleka was upseted by this and started asking Bel if there was anyway. After Aleka started talking to Zuki, who wondered how Aleka knew her and her brother's name. Aleka told Zuki about magic and she immediately wanted to know how to use it. Aleka told Zuki she couldn't teach her but to ask Bel. After Aleka started chasing after Neverite. When the two stopped Aleka fought her and won. Aleka was so weakened by the fight that she was close to dying. This of course being because she hadn'trested much after the chamber. Neverite absorbed Aleka. Techniques Full Power Energy wave: Aleka holds her arm back, charges up and blasts a blue blast. Final Revenger: Aleka charges at the enemy, punches them and kicks them up, then she races up to them and slams her fist into the enemys chest to push them even higher, races atthem again but this time grabs there shoulders and bangs her body into the enemy's back, to finish it she arives above them and slams her to fists into the opponent's head. The Power Of Magic: Aleka learned the basics of using Will, which allows her to do many things within her abilities as long as she doesn't break the laws of physics. Transformations Super Human. Nothing changes. Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Ketsu's Characters Category:Humans